


Fragole di terra

by Soe_Mame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]- Quella cosa! Fatela, ditela ora! Annunciatelo adesso! Datelo ora! - esclamò, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro.- Ma cosa? - gemettero Arthur e Francis, Inghilterra visibilmente indeciso se farla finita lui stesso o sopprimere Alfred per il suo bene."E' il momento!"- Che domande! - gonfiò il petto: - L'annuncio del vostro imminente matrimonio! -.Silenzio.- Notre... -- ... what? -





	Fragole di terra

**2007**

  
  
Fece scivolare la freccetta bianca sul link, la mano appoggiata pigramente sul mouse, l'altra a reggere il viso annoiato.  
Mai niente di interessante, soprattutto su quel sito.  
Abbassò appena la testa per cercare di vedere oltre il fastidioso riflesso della lampada sullo schermo, non avendo abbastanza forza di volontà per allungare il braccio di trenta centimetri e spostare quell'arnese.  
"Niente. Niente. Già letto. Niente. Niente. Roba inutile. Roba inutile. Niente. Niente. Roba inutile. Niente. Niente. Nient- eh?"  
Gli parve di vedere la lampada sul punto di cadere dalla scrivania, quando vi sbattè un pugno sopra, ma non ci prestò troppa attenzione - non aveva sentito nessun "crack" e non percepiva fiamme, quindi era tutto apposto.  
Si sforzò di chiudere la bocca prima che ci entrasse qualche mosca, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di spalancare gli occhi fino a quasi incrociarli.  
\- N-non è possibile... - farfugliò, incapace di credere a ciò che stava leggendo.  
Eppure, quelle parole erano chiare: d'accordo, erano le tre di notte, quindiforsemagari non era proprio lucidissimo e razionale come suo solito, ma c'era un limite.  
Deglutì, stringendo i pugni nel rendersi pienamente conto di quanto aveva appena appreso.  
Forse...  
Con uno scatto, raggiunse il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza - da strani suoni alle sue spalle, forse, aveva rovesciato la sedia e la tastiera - e digitò un numero - o meglio, digitò la chiamata rapida, perché  _quel numero_  proprio non riusciva a ricordarselo.  
Ci vollero  _ben_  tre squilli prima che qualcuno rispondesse: -  _... allô...?_  -  
\- Che voce orrenda, Matt! - si stupì.  
\- ... sono le tre e venti di notte, Alfred. Stavo dormendo. Come chiunque. E domani abbiamo anche il meeting. -  
\- Non è il momento di pensare a certe cose! - lo rimproverò, tornando al computer e rendendosi conto di come la sua precedente impressione fosse, ovviamente, fondata: - Ho scoperto una cosa incredibile! - annunciò, risistemando.  
\- Alieni? -  
\- No! -  
\- Hamburger o cibo simile? -  
\- No! -  
\- Riguarda te? -  
\- No! -  
\- ...  _oh, Dieu_ , allora è davvero grave. -  
Gli rivelò ciò che aveva appena scoperto.  
Dall'altra parte della cornetta, giunse solo silenzio.  
\- ... Matt? Hai parlato? - domandò, rimettendosi seduto.  
\- ... non è possibile. - rispose suo fratello, la voce più bassa del solito: - Ce l'avrebbero detto. Almeno a noi! ... almeno a te, ecco. -  
\- Appunto! - praticamente urlò Alfred, scandalizzato: - Non mi hanno mai detto niente! E se questa cosa è saltata fuori  _oggi_ , significa che sta per succedere qualcosa? -  
\- Oggi? -  
\- Vai sul sito della BBC! -  
Seguirono degli attimi di silenzio, spezzati solo da suoni indefiniti: "Oh, non dirmi che Matt ha il computer spento! Già è così scemo da tenerlo in studio invece che in camera, poi lo spegne pure! Ah, che pazienza...".  
\- ... ma tu perché sei sul sito della BBC? - l'improvvisa domanda di suo fratello lo colpì all'orecchio, inaspettata: - Non avrai di nuovo confuso la BBC con la CNN? - scattò sull'attenti, sentendosi gelare.  
\- ... ehm, ecco, come dire... - tossì, assumendo un tono serio e fingendo un'innocenza che non aveva: - Mi beavo nel constatare come la grafica e la competenza della BBC fossero nettamente inferiori a quelli della  _mia_  meravigliosa e sempre aggiornatissima CNN! -  
\- Hai di nuovo confuso la BBC con la CNN. -  
America saltò su, punto nel vivo: - Non è assolutamente vero! -  
\- Va bene, sono sul sito. Dov'è la notizia? -  
Dato che non aveva voglia di mettersi a dare coordinate - e, soprattutto, di tornare alla pagina iniziale del sito -, Alfred decise di dettare direttamente l'indirizzo della notizia, ricevendo da quell'ingrato di suo fratello solo un esasperato: - Avresti potuto dettarmelo anche prima, allora. -. Neanche un "Grazie", o un " _Merci_ ", al limite. Tsk.  
Quando finì di dettare l'indirizzo, chiese: - Allora? -  
\- Un attimo, devo leggere. -  
\- Ora? -  
\- Alfred, sto leggendo. -  
\- Ora? -  
\- Sto alla seconda riga. -  
\- Ora? -  
\- ... -  
\- ... Matt? - avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: suo fratello era chiaramente rimasto sconvolto. Così sconvolto che rispose  _ben_  quattro minuti dopo, con un sospiro.  
\- Alfred, è un articolo che parla di una cosa successa una cinquantina d'anni fa. - un altro sospiro: - Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. -  
A quelle parole, America sgranò gli occhi, incredulo: - Ma non capisci? - urlò: - Se è uscito fuori  _ora_ , è ovvio che succederà qualcosa a breve! Anzi! - si corresse, cominciando a capire: - Domani! Al meeting! Vogliono annunciarlo domani al meeting! -  
\- Alfred, non credo proprio che annunceranno una cosa del genere davanti al mondo intero. Soprattutto perché non ce ne sarebbe alcun motivo. -  
\- E invece sì! - insistette America, inziando a girare per la stanza: - Pensaci! Domani c'è il meeting. Oggi esce  _casualmente_  questo articolo. Sulla BBC! Non può essere un caso! -  
\- Alfred, vai a dormire: stai iniziando a dire cose che direbbe Arthur e questo mi fa paura. -  
\- L'hanno nascosto per cinquant'anni e ora possono finalmente rivelarlo! - capì America, arrivando sul letto con un salto: - Tutto si spiega! Domani sarà il loro Grande Giorno! -.  
Strinse un pugno al petto, rendendosi conto di un altro particolare: - Ma allora... devono aver davvero sofferto, in questi anni. Nascondere una cosa simile... e ora, finalmente, il loro sogno potrà realizzarsi! -  
\- Ho come l'impressione che, per loro, sarebbe più un  _cauchemar_. -  
\- Ah! Ma... - saltò giù dal letto, riprendendo a camminare senza meta per la camera: - ... se nessuno, neppure noi due, sapeva niente, allora non si sono minimamente organizzati! -  
\- Perché non c'è nulla da organizzare, Alfred. -  
\- Non posso permettere che il loro tanto desiderato Grande Giorno venga rovinato dalla disorganizzazione! - esclamò, deciso.  
\- Alfred, ti prego, non dir- -  
\- Li aiuterò io! -  
\- L'ha detto. -  
\- Sarò io ad organizzare tutto! - annunciò, fiondandosi sulla sedia e aprendo il cassetto della scrivania, alla ricerca di un foglio e di una qualsiasi cosa capace di scrivere: - Domani troveranno già tutto pronto! -  
\- No, Alf- -  
Spinse il bottone di fine chiamata, abbandonando il telefono a se stesso sul letto lì vicino.  
"Quei due hanno un disperato bisogno di aiuto!" si disse, trovando ciò che faceva al caso suo: "Quindi l'eroe non può tirarsi indietro!".  
Fece per scrivere, quando si bloccò.  
Non aveva la minima idea di dove cominciare. O di cosa scrivere in generale.  
"... per organizzare una cosa simile, ho bisogno di assistenza."  
Tornò al computer, digitando sul motore di ricerca alcune parole chiave. Trovò un sito, lo scorse qualche secondo e decise che andava bene.  
Lesse il nome dell'amministratore - una donna - e sorrise: - Signora, lei sta aiutando un eroe. Sia fiera di sé! -.  
E cominciò a stilare la sua lista.  
  
Finalmente il Gran Giorno era arrivato.  
Poco importava che fossero soltanto passate circa nove ore dalla sua scoperta, era comunque giorno, il che significava che il Gran Giorno era arrivato.  
E tutte le nazioni erano lì, al meeting, a discutere di cose inutili e noiose a cui aveva smesso di prestare attenzione da circa tre ore e cinquantanove minuti - e aveva ascoltato fin troppo, considerando che il meeting era iniziato quattro ore prima.  
Continuava a guardare quei due con la coda dell'occhio.  
All'inizio, aveva creduto che avrebbero dato la grande notizia non appena il meeting avesse avuto inizio.  
Poi aveva creduto l'avrebbero dato durante la prima pausa. Poi durante la seconda. O la terza. O la quarta. O una qualsiasi delle almeno trentanove pause che tutti i presenti si erano presi in quelle quattro ore.  
E invece no.  
Che volessero annunciarlo alla fine del meeting? Ma perché? Forse volevano evitare di diventare l'argomento del giorno?  
... no, impossibile. Se da parte di uno ci poteva pure stare, da parte dell'altro decisamente no.  
Senza contare che il meeting poteva ormai dirsi giunto a conclusione.  
Gettò una rapida occhiata ad uno dei due, cercando di intuire quando si sarebbe alzato per dare la grande notizia.  
Parlava con Spagna, seduto accanto a lui, come se nulla fosse.  
Alfred iniziò a tamburellare le dita sul suo banco, impaziente: "Dovrebbero essere agitatissimi! Perché sembrano così tranquilli?".  
Guardò discretamente l'altro dei due: doveva aver rinunciato al suo proposito di fingere di scrivere un importante documento - sempre che giocare all'impiccato da solo non potesse considerarsi "importante documento" -, perché si era perso nella contemplazione di una penna.  
In quell'istante, Germania, che aveva parlato di chissà cosa fino a quel momento, si sedette, non avendo altro da dire.  
Il suo doveva essere stato l'ultimo intervento della giornata.  
In effetti, il meeting di quel giorno era stato straordinariamente tranquillo e composto.  
\- Allora... - ne approfittò Alfred, alzandosi e guardando tutti i presenti: - Qualcuno ha altro da dire? - sorrise.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... dicevo. - ripeté, il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente, mentre il suo sguardo si spostava con delicatezza alla sua sinistra: - Qualcuno ha altro da dire? -.  
Silenzio.  
Guardò in maniera discreta i due diretti interessati, sperando si accorgessero: "Ah, io do loro l'occasione e non ne approfittano! Non riesco a capire se siano timidi o stupidi.".  
Diede un colpo di tosse, gli occhi che accennavano a posarsi su quello più vicino a lui: - Qualcuno. Ha. Altro. Da. Dire? - domandò, scandendo bene le sillabe, a voce più alta.  
Finalmente, colui che stava osservando alzò lo sguardo, rivolgendogli un'occhiata dapprima perplessa, poi spaventata.  
\- Perché mi stai fissando in quel modo inquietante, Alfred? - chiese Arthur, facendosi appena indietro sulla sedia.  
\- Ah, te ne sei accorto! - gioì America, felice che l'altro avesse capito che non stava facendo altro che aiutarlo.  
\- E' da prima che sembra tu mi debba sparare addosso i tuoi bulbi oculari! - ribattè Inghilterra, incredulo.  
\- Allora forza! - lo incitò Alfred, sentendosi brillare come un vero eroe: - Dì a tutti  _quella cosa_! -.  
Silenzio.  
Le sopracciglia di Arthur si alzarono fino a sparire sotto la frangetta - o forse era la loro speranza, fin troppo vana.  
\- ... "quella cosa" cosa, di grazia? - lo sentì chiedere, la voce esitante.  
\- Sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando. - rispose dunque America, serio: - Non temere, Arthur. So tutto. E, visto che non ne hai parlato per tutta la durata del meeting, ti sto offrendo la possibilità di farlo ora. -.  
Non appena Arthur aprì la bocca, Alfred portò una mano avanti, imperioso: - No, non ringraziarmi. Aiutare gli altri è il compito di un eroe. -.  
\- Veramente volevo dirti che  _io_ , invece, non so niente. - lo contraddì Inghilterra, mettendo le braccia conserte: - E poi, se avessi qualcosa da dire, la direi senza bisogno del tuo  _aiuto_. - aggiunse, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
\- Non so di cosa stiate parlando... - s'intromise Francis, con uno strano sorriso: - ... ma sembra interessante. - si rivolse direttamente ad America: - Di cosa state parlando? -.  
"Ecco che anche l'altro esce allo scoperto!" un sorriso spontaneo apparve sul volto di America: come previsto, era fin troppo evidente che quei due fossero d'accordo nel fingersi ignari. Forse speravano che fosse qualcun altro a chiedere loro? "Un piano degno di loro due...".  
\- Lo sai benissimo anche tu! - rispose, fiero, lasciando Francia di stucco.  
-  _... pardon?_  - fece lui, assumendo la stessa espressione disorientata di Inghilterra. O meglio, l'espressione che Inghilterra aveva prima, perché in quel momento ne sfoggiava una seccata - la sua standard, in sostanza: -  _Tu_  sai qualcosa? - domandò, irritato, alla volta di Francia.  
Quest'ultimo scosse la testa, il sorriso svanito: - Direi di saperne quanto te. -.  
\- Alfred. - Arthur tornò a rivolgerglisi, il tono forzatamente controllato: - Non so cosa tu abbia sognato stanotte e non lo voglio sapere ma, qualsiasi cosa fosse, né io né Francis c'entriamo. Quindi, spiegati chiaramente, se proprio devi metterci al corrente di questa "cosa". -.  
\- Non c'entrano i sogni! - protestò America, portando i pugni ai fianchi: "Ho dormito solo due ore per fare quella lista, tra l'altro!".  
A quanto sembrava, però, nessuno dei due sembrava volersi dare una mossa. Volevano farsi pregare? Perché per pregare non li avrebbe pregati. Però li avrebbe spronati come solo lui sapeva fare - la sua tecnica era infallibile: bastava impegnarsi a fondo senza mollare mai e, magicamente, si riusciva ad ottenere ciò che si voleva. Matthew definiva questa sua abilità " _Gagner pour épuisement nerveux_ ". Un giorno avrebbe dovuto approfondire sul significato.  
\- Quella cosa! - ripeté, gli occhi scintillanti: - Chi per un motivo... - indicò Francia: - ... chi per un altro... - indicò Inghilterra: - ... è impossibile che non lo sappiate! E poi, diamine, è una cosa importantissima! -.  
\- Ma cosa? - quasi si soffocò Francis, lo sguardo che andava da lui ad Arthur.  
Quest'ultimo trasse un profondo respiro, per poi dire: - Alfred, sai parlare una sottospecie di inglese e la lingua delle nazioni, mi risulta che tu conosca almeno altre tre lingue, hai a disposizione un alfabeto di minimo ventisei lettere,  _usale e spiegati_. -.  
"Uhm, strano..." osservò Alfred, scrutando Inghilterra come se cercasse di vedere attraverso di lui: "... di solito, usa questo tono quando sta per esplodere. Ah! Ho capito! E' il Momento! Allora avevo ragione - non che ne dubitassi -, serve loro una spinta ancora più grande!".  
Spostò la sedia e si recò dai due, ponendosi esattamente tra di loro, in piedi alle loro spalle.  
In realtà, fino a pochi secondi prima, in mezzo a loro stavano almeno altre cinque nazioni, ma si erano dileguate in fretta, andando a rintanarsi da qualche conoscente. Evidentemente, si erano rese conto del fatto che a quei due serviva una scena esclusiva e che tutte loro sarebbero state di troppo.  
\- Bene. - esordì, sul volto il sorriso più ampio che riuscisse a fare: - Fatelo. Qui, ora, davanti a tutti! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... Alfred... - stavolta era Francis a parlare, la voce più tranquilla di prima: - ... se non metti un complemento oggetto specifico, mi costringi a pensar male. - guardò Inghilterra, con quell'espressione strana che spesso gli aveva visto: - E ad accettare. -.  
Una penna apparve di colpo tra di loro, Arthur era sbiancato in un istante: - Questa penna è programmata per ficcarsi in un tuo occhio al tuo minimo avvicinarti a me. -.  
\- Non ti facevo così spudorato, Amerika! - scoppiò a ridere Prussia, qualche metro più in là.  
\- Spudorato? - ripeté Alfred, inarcando un sopracciglio: - Ma che avete capito? -  
"... a proposito, cosa ci fai lui al meeting? Oh, è mio fratello quello che sta cercando di soffocarsi con lo sciroppo d'acero? Ma da quanto è qui? Mah, sarà arrivato adesso...".  
\- Quella cosa! Fatela, ditela ora! Annunciatelo adesso! Datelo ora! - esclamò, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro.  
\- Ma cosa? - gemettero Arthur e Francis, Inghilterra visibilmente indeciso se farla finita lui stesso o sopprimere Alfred per il suo bene.  
"E' il momento!"  
\- Che domande! - gonfiò il petto: - L'annuncio del vostro imminente matrimonio! -.  
Silenzio.  
-  _Notre..._  -  
-  _... what?_  -  
Un brusìo di fondo si levò nella sala del meeting, andando a riempire ancora di più d'orgoglio Alfred: "Ora ho definitivamente aperto loro la strada. Possono finalmente annunciare quel matrimonio che hanno dovuto rimandare per oltre cinquant'anni!".  
-  _What the fuck have you been smoking?_  -  
Inghilterra l'aveva presa bene. Anche se era diventato più bianco delle sue Strisce.  
-  _Bien_ , Alfred... - stranamente, anche Francia aveva perso colorito: - ...  _mais_... per curiosità, a cosa dobbiamo questa caz- così strana idea? -  
"Uhm, reazioni inaspettate." riconobbe America, incrociando le braccia al petto: "Li aspettavo un po' diversi. E un po' meno bianchi. E con gli occhi un po' meno spalancati. E mi aspettavo anche tanti ringraziamenti. Ah! Se hanno reagito così nello scoprire che qualcun altro sapeva, è ovvio che non si siano minimamente organizzati! Per fortuna che ci ho pensato io!".  
\- Vedete... - erano scioccati, era ovvio. Avrebbe dovuto rassicurarli raccontando tutto: - ... stanotte ero sul sito della BBC e- -  
\- Perché eri sul sito della BBC? - lo interruppe Arthur, riprendendo una scintilla di vita dopo una parentesi di stato semi-comatoso: - Non avrai di nuovo confuso la BBC con la CNN? -  
\- Ma insomma, no! - s'indispettì Alfred, gonfiando le guance: - Posso capire che tu abbia un profondo senso di inferiorità nei miei confronti, riguardo le nostre emittenti, quindi ho deciso di donare un po' della mia compassione al sito della tua rete inferiore! -  
\- Hai di nuovo confuso la BBC con la CNN. -  
\- No! - provò a dire America, ma Francia lo bloccò con un cenno della mano.  
\- Continua. - disse, incredibilmente serio: - Direi che ci interessa. -.  
Alfred annuì e proseguì: - Ecco, lì, ho letto un articolo. Già il titolo aveva attirato la mia attenzione: "Quando Britain e France furono vicini allo sposarsi". -   
Silenzio.  
Aveva tutti gli sguardi su di sé e ciò non era affatto male. In realtà, avrebbe voluto condire il suo racconto con altri particolari più o meno fedeli ai fatti realmente avvenuti, ma Inghilterra aveva una penna e non aveva paura di usarla.  
Non aveva idea di cosa avesse precisamente Francia ma aveva l'impressione che, se si fosse arrabbiato, avrebbe rimpianto la propria fantasia.  
\- Insomma, ho letto l'articolo. E parlava di una cosa successa circa cinquant'anni fa... -  
\- Suez! - quasi urlarono Arthur e Francis, all'unisono, gli occhi spalancati.  
America si trattenne dal fare un salto di gioia: "Finalmente si sono svelati!".  
\- Esattamente! - esultò, puntando un indice verso l'alto: - Ho letto tutto, sapete? L'unione al Commonwealth, il diventare fedeli sudditi di  _her Majesty_ , il- -  
\- Va bene, va bene! - saltò su Francis, la voce fin troppo alta: - Alfred... - trasse un profondo respiro, per riportare la voce ad un livello accettabile, nonché per aver tempo di recuperare un po' di controllo: - ... questa è una cosa successa cinquantuno anni fa. - gli ricordò.  
\- Sempre che fosse veramente la BBC e non Wikipedia. - sibilò Arthur, mentre riassumeva un colorito sano: - Non so perché abbiano deciso di pubblicare un simile articolo sulla  _mia_  emittente. Non vedo il motivo di riportare alla luce eventi che non hanno portato da nessuna parte. -.  
Prima che Francia potesse ribattere qualcosa, Alfred s'intromise, trionfante: - Potete continuare a fingervi ignari, ma con me non attacca! -.  
Riportò i pugni ai fianchi, fiero: - E'  _ovvio_  che quell'articolo è stato pubblicato proprio oggi perché, finalmente, potrete coronare il vostro sogno! -  
\- ...  _Non_ , Alfred. -  
\- Smettila di fumare le patatine fritte prima di andare a dormire. -  
\- Fortunatamente per voi, l'eroe è giunto in vostro soccorso! -  
Inghilterra e Francia si scambiarono un'occhiata allarmata.  
"Ah, sempre i soliti! Lo so che speravano di fare tutto da soli, che non vogliono il mio aiuto, eccetera eccetera. Ma un eroe sopporta questo e altro!"  
\- Dato che non mi avete messo al corrente del vostro imminente matrimonio, non mi è stato difficile intuire che non avete organizzato assolutamente niente. Per questo motivo, ho comunque deciso di aiutarvi organizzando tutto! -  
Silenzio.  
\- ... Alfred. - Inghilterra aveva abbassato la voce.  
\- Sì, Arthur? -  
\- ... tu hai organizzato il mio matrimonio con Francis. -  
\- Lo so, non sai come ringraziarmi per la mia premura. - comprese America, annuendo da solo alle proprie parole: - Non ti preoccupare, ho fatto una lista accuratissima! Non ho dimenticato niente! -  
\- Alfred, se io avessi voluto sposare Angleterre... - Francia scoccò un'occhiataccia all'altro, ricevendone una identica di rimando: - L'avrei bloccato e l'avrei costretto a firmare il contratto di matrimonio.  _Come ho già fatto._  - precisò, con una forte nota rabbiosa nella voce.  
Questa rivelazione colse Alfred impreparato.  
\- Ma... - fece, confuso, piegando appena la testa di lato: - ... allora siete già sposati? -.  
Di nuovo un brusìo di fondo, più intenso.  
-  _No, clearly._  - rispose Inghilterra, voltando la testa in modo da non avere né lui né Francia nel campo visivo.  
\- Questo teppista qui... - esordì Francis, il tono di colpo lamentoso, indicando Arthur: - ... scrisse il suo nome con l'alfabeto giapponese! E dissero che la firma non era valida! Che il contratto non era valido! -.  
\- Ci sono momenti in cui bisogna ingegnarsi. - ridacchiò Inghilterra, stranamente soddisfatto. Guardò verso le altre nazioni, con un sorriso candido: - _Thank you, Kiku!_  - ringraziò.  
Giappone, chissà perché e da chissà quanto spalmato sotto Taiwan e Ungheria, tutti e tre macchinafotograficamuniti, annuì appena.  
\- Mi hai lasciato in una situazione orribile! - ricordò Francis, furioso: - Pur di non farmi il favore di sposarmi! -  
\- E da quando "sposarsi" è un favore? - chiese Arthur, di nuovo a metà tra l'arrabbiato e il perplesso: - E soprattutto, che razza di soluzione è "sposarsi"? Ma chi è così idiota da- -  
\- E dire che sei stato tu a propormi per primo un matrimonio. -  
Inghilterra si bloccò. Colpito e affondato.  
\- ... davvero? - chiese Alfred, quasi sperando in una risposta affermativa.  
Arthur tossì, completamente rosso in volto, e spiegò: - La proposta che feci all'epoca fu dettata solo dalla gravità della situazione. Erano gli anni Quaranta. - disse, lasciando sottointendere di che genere di "situazione" stesse parlando.  
America schiuse appena le labbra, toccato da quelle parole. Allora...  
\- ... ma allora desiderate sposarvi dagli anni Quaranta! - esclamò.  
\- Ma la smetti di capire una parola sì, dieci no e mescolarle nella tua mente fino a formare una frase di vago senso compiuto? - lo sgridò Arthur, prossimo all'implosione.  
In quel momento, la porta della sala si aprì, facendo apparire sulla soglia la donna delle pulizie, con tanto di carrello.  
Si guardò intorno, perplessa, e qualcuno le disse: - Tornate dopo, signora! Qui si sta svolgendo una telenovela! -  
\- Infatti è tutto ottimo materiale... - sussurrò un nutrito gruppo di nazioni centro e sud americane, impegnate a riportare quante più informazioni possibili su dei block notes.  
Per tutta risposta, la donna delle pulizie alzò le spalle e si dileguò, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
\- Comunque. - riprese la parola Alfred, mettendo la mano in una delle tasche della giacca ed estraendone la lista compilata con tanta fatica e disinteressato altruismo: - Lasciate che vi illustri il programma del vostro matrimonio! -  
\- Non m'interessa. - tagliò corto Inghilterra, mentre Francia non poteva trattenere un  _facepalm_.  
\- A me sì! -  
Fortunatamente, il resto del mondo (letteralmente) aveva compreso che non c'era nessun motivo per cui fare i timidi, permettendo ad America di iniziare a leggere la sua accurata lista.  
\- Ma hai stilato la lista su un fazzoletto con un pennarello? -  
Al tono incredulo di Arthur, Alfred sbuffò: - Sono le prime cose che ho trovato, non c'era tempo da perdere! E smettila di interrompermi, è una cosa che ti riguarda! -  
Si schiarì la voce, assumendo un'aria più importante, per poi iniziare: - Dunque, siccome questo è un matrimonio di grande importanza storica e sociale, è bene che vi sia coinvolto il mondo intero! -  
Ah, che bello. Silenzio totale, occhi fissi su di lui.  
Occhi improvvisamente sbarrati, ma tant'era.  
\- Per prima cosa, ovviamente, ci serve un celebrante. Inutile dire che sarà Vatican ad unirvi in matrimonio. -  
A quelle parole, Inghilterra e Francia rabbrividirono in perfetto sincrono. Aveva come l'impressione che fossero state le ultime tre parole della frase a fare quell'effetto - erano davvero impazienti!  
\- Poi, servono testimoni e damigelle! - proseguì, gonfiando di nuovo il petto: - Io e Matt vi faremo da testimoni! Monaco e Seychelles, invece, saranno delle damigelle perfette! -.  
Monaco sollevò le sopracciglia, perplessa, Seychelles portò una mano alla bocca, arrossendo appena, gli occhi che le brillavano. Suo fratello non era riuscito nel suo intento di soffocarsi e si limitava a scuotere la testa, una mano tra i capelli.  
\- Poi, servono ovviamente i vestiti! - continuò: - Se ne occuperanno le Italies! -.  
\- Cosa? - saltò su Sud Italia, allarmato.  
\- Ma... ma... per quando? - si spaventò Nord Italia, al suo fianco: - Non possiamo fare vestiti all'ultimo minuto! -  
\- Oh, bene, quindi tu avresti stilato una lista senza neppure avvertire i diretti interessati? - indovinò Inghilterra, il tono di voce indecifrabile.  
\- Mica dovete sposarvi tra cinque minuti. - osservò America, pacato: - Non sono così pretenzioso, cosa credi? Lo so che bisogna organizzarsi con almeno una settimana d'anticipo! -  
\- E poi... - lo fermò di nuovo Arthur, che proprio non riusciva a fare a meno di interromperlo: - ... spero vivamente che nel tuo progetto non siano previsti abiti da  _sposa_. Di quelli bianchi col velo. -  
\- Chiedilo alle Italies! - rispose Alfred, tranquillissimo: - Io ho solo assegnato i compiti! -.  
\- Ah, Angleterre in abito bianco come un'innocente fanciulla nel fiore della sua giovinezza... - sospirò Francis, lo sguardo sognante. Di colpo, sembrò sul punto di vomitare: - ... temo che l'immagine mi perseguiterebbe nei miei peggiori incubi. -.  
\- Chi dice che debba essere io ad indossare l'abito bianco? - ribattè Arthur, con un sorriso sinistro: - Non sei tu quello che ha il giglio come proprio simbolo? -  
\- Su, andiamo avanti! - li fermò America, prima che iniziassero una delle loro discussioni colme di profonde argomentazioni - non per qualche astruso motivo, ma perché, nel caso, non avrebbe avuto abbastanza attenzione o avrebbe del tutto perso l'occasione di proseguire il suo elenco.  
\- I fiori saranno forniti da Netherlands! -  
Allorché Olanda lo guardò come per dirgli: "Ma chi ti conosce?".  
\- Del riso, invece, se ne occuperà Vietnam! -  
Suddetta fanciulla gli rivolse un'occhiata di pura felicità - è solo che non sapeva esprimerla chiaramente, per questo aveva aggrottato la fronte e schiuso le labbra.  
\- Quanto al cibo, ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino unire ciò che si può trovare in una cucina francese e in una cucina inglese! -  
Francia emise un gemito strozzato, diverse nazioni trattennero il respiro. Inghilterra si guardò intorno, probabilmente non capendo il perché di quelle reazioni.  
\- Così, ci saranno sia cose francesi che cose inglesi! - annunciò America: - Più francesi che inglesi, a dire la verità. - precisò: - Molto più francesi che inglesi. Diciamo che la stragrande maggioranza del cibo sarà più francese che inglese. Anzi, diciamo che le uniche cose inglesi saranno piatti, bicchieri e posate. -.  
Un sospiro di sollievo avvolse l'intera sala, Arthur che ancora continuava a guardarsi intorno.  
\- Quanto alla torta, se ne occuperà Belgium! -  
La ragazza parve stupita di essere stata nominata ma, a giudicare dal modo in cui sorrideva, non doveva esserne dispiaciuta.  
\- Japan si occuperà del servizio fotografico! -  
Kiku, ancora costretto sotto Taiwan e Ungheria, si limitò ad annuire, la macchina fotografica sempre tra le mani.  
\- Dei biglietti d'invito si occuperà China! -  
\- D'accordo, aru! - accettò il diretto interessato, curiosamente entusiasta.  
\- Le bomboniere saranno invece compito di Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland e Iceland! -  
Norvegia e Islanda rimasero impassibili, sollevando appena un sopracciglio; Finlandia sgranò gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo su ciascuno dei suoi fratelli, come per vedere le loro reazioni; Svezia... difficile dirlo, e Alfred non voleva approfondire.  
Danimarca fu l'unico a scattare in piedi, raggiante: - Lascia fare a noi! - esclamò.  
America gli fece segno dell'okay: - E' così che vi voglio! -  
\- Sto seriamente cominciando ad avere paura. - confessò Arthur, impietrito.  
\- Io sono stupito di come Alfred abbia  _davvero_  stilato una lista sensata. - disse Francis, da qualche minuto particolarmente attento.  
Inghilterra lo guardò, esitante: - ... per questo ho paura. -.  
\- Poi, ovviamente, ci serve un luogo! - America lesse ciò che aveva scritto e tornò a sorridere alla folla: - Per non scontentare nessuno, ho deciso che il matrimonio avverrà esattamente a metà del tragitto tra Dover e Calais! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... in mezzo all'acqua? - gli fece notare Arthur.  
\- Ovviamente ci serve un qualcosa su cui stare per non passare tutta la cerimonia a mollo. - proseguì Alfred, fingendo di non averlo sentito: - Quindi, Sealand sarà senz'altro felice di offrirci la sua piattaforma! -  
\- Certo! - apparso da chissà dove, Peter fece sentire la sua voce, sventolando il proprio cappello per farsi notare.  
\- E tu vorresti spostare la tua piattaforma in mezzo allo Strait of Dover? - lo riprese Inghilterra.  
\- Che problema c'è? - chiese il bambino, rimettendosi il cappello: - La mia casa può arrivare ovunque! -  
\- Lo sai che lo Strait of Dover è profondo più di trenta metri, vero? -  
Sealand rimase come pietrificato. Si riscosse, esclamando: - La mia casa può anche galleggiare! -  
\- No che non può e tu dovresti essere a casa! - chiuse Inghilterra, Francia che si limitava a scuotere la testa.  
\- Non vi preoccupate! - intervenne America: - Metteremo degli speciali salvagenti  _made in USA_  sotto la piattaforma di Sealand, così potrà galleggiare senza alcun problema! -  
Prima che Arthur potesse ribattere, Francis lo bloccò, l'espressione grave: - Tu non vuoi sapere. -.  
Per una volta, Inghilterra comprese di non voler effettivamente sapere oltre.  
\- Poi, serviranno dei mezzi per arrivare. - continuò Alfred, sempre più fiero del suo operato: - Delle automobili per sposi e invitati se ne occuperà Germany. -  
Il suddetto parve troppo confuso e scioccato da tutto ciò che stava succedendo per potersi rendere pienamente conto del suo ruolo.  
\- Poi, sapete... - America alzò le spalle, notando gli unici nomi sbarrati della sua lista: - ... in un primo momento, avevo pensato di affidare il compito di traghettare tutti sulla piattaforma di Sealand a Spain. Però mi sono ricordato che le navi spagnole non riescono proprio a rimanere a galla in acque britanniche, esattamente come mi hai sempre detto tu, Arthur... -  
Inghilterra trasalì e uno strano calore sinistro parve provenire dalla zona in cui si trovava Spagna: in effetti, sembrava che Spagna stesse facendo a pezzi Arthur con lo sguardo, decisamente diverso da quello che esibiva di solito.  
Inghilterra fece un sorriso nervoso e, con la penna che aveva da prima, si appuntò qualcosa sulla mano - qualcosa che somigliava molto a "Kill USA".  
\- Quindi, Spain si occuperà delle danze e Austria della musica! -  
\- Non ci sono problemi. - commentò Roderich, pacato, ricevendo un sorriso luminoso da parte di Elizabeta - tra le più entusiaste per quel matrimonio.  
\- E allora come arriveranno sulla mia casa? - s'intromise Sealand.  
\- Egypt ci fornirà un po' delle sue navi, che fanno tanto esotico! - risolse America; non riuscì a capire la reazione di Egitto, visto che era rimasto impassibile, ma era scontato che fosse felicissimo.  
\- Infine, ma assolutamente non meno importanti, India si occuperà dei gioielli, mentre Australia penserà alle fedi nuziali! -  
Le due nazioni si scambiarono un'occhiata, per poi annuire, interessati.  
I due in futuro sposi si scambiarono un'occhiata, per poi voltarsi e premersi una mano sulla bocca, nauseati.  
\- Wy porterà le suddette fedi. - aggiunse Alfred, per dare un tocco in più.  
La bambina alzò le spalle, apparentemente disinteressata - ma sicuramente scoppiettante di felicità per quel suo ruolo così importante.  
\- E questo è quanto! - concluse America, rimettendo la sua preziosa lista in tasca: - Qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire, a riguardo? -  
\- Sì! - alzò la mano Inghilterra: - E' una grandissima stupidaggine. -  
Alfred gonfiò le guance, con disappunto: "Ma deve contraddirmi pure in una situazione del genere? Io non lo capisco proprio...".  
Per fortuna, tutto il resto del mondo (letteralmente) sembrava di ben altra opinione: il brusìo di fondo era tornato, le nazioni parlottavano tra di loro, lanciando spesso occhiate ai due futuri sposi.  
Ah, che bello aver aiutato il prossimo! Era sempre una sensazione meravigliosa!  
\- Alfred, riconosco che il tuo impegno è stato davvero lodevole... - iniziò Arthur, alzandosi dalla sedia e parlando piano, come se stesse parlando ad un marmocchio di due anni: - ... il problema è alla base. Non c'è nessun matrimonio da celebrare. Né mai ci sarà. - fulminò Francis con un'occhiataccia: - _Especially between us._  -.  
-  _Malheureusement_  devo dargli ragione. - sospirò Francia, alzandosi a sua volta: - Ammettiamo che anni fa la cosa poteva essere plausibile- -  
\- No. -  
\- Si "vagheggiava" questa idea. Va bene così? ... prendo il tuo silenzio per un sì. Dicevo, anni fa, circa mezzo secolo fa, per la precisione, tutto questo poteva avere un vago fondamento ma ora, decisamente, no. - gli diede una pacca sulle spalle, con un sorriso di scuse: - E' stato comunque un bel tentativo, Alfred. -.  
Un coro dispiaciuto si levò nella sala, costringendo Arthur e Francis a voltarsi verso il pubblico, le espressioni a metà tra lo stupito e lo scioccato.  
-  _But... but..._  - America scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di credere ad una cosa simile: - Non potete buttare all'aria quest'occasione, dopo che ne avete perse ben due! -  
\- Alfred... - ma perché Inghilterra iniziava tutte le sue frasi rivolte a lui con il suo nome? - Quelle fantomatiche "occasioni" di cui parli ci furono imposte dai nostri superiori per motivi puramente politici ed economici. Non è mai stata nostra volontà sposarci. - portò due dita alla radice del naso, come se avesse un gran mal di testa: - E' mio vicino di casa e lo sopporto già da millecento anni. Averlo anche come consorte sarebbe agghiacciante. -  
-  _Oh, merci._  - fece Francis, seccato.  
-  _You're welcome._  - rispose Arthur, stranamente pacato: -  _... or maybe not._  - aggiunse, sottovoce.  
\- Tutto questo per dire che non siamo fatti per avere una relazione stretta nel vincolo del matrimonio. - riprese parola Francia, scuotendo la testa: - Non l'uno con l'altro, almeno. -.  
Lo sguardo di Alfred andava da uno all'altro: "Sembrano così convinti... eppure... eppure..."  
\- Comunque, è un peccato sprecare una cerimonia così ben congegnata. - la sua frase parve pietrificare i due diretti interessati: - Potreste sposarvi e divorziare subito! -  
\- Ma "congegnata" di che, che l'hai solo scritta su un fazzoletto? - protestò Inghilterra, di nuovo a voce alta.  
\- Ma tutti sono d'accordo! - osservò America: - Vero che siete tutti d'accordo? -  
Un coro di affermazioni gli diede ragione.  
\- Beh, se qualcun altro volesse sposarsi... - intervenne Francia, guardando le altre nazioni: - ... si può sempre approfittare! -  
\- Infatti! - Bielorussia saltò in piedi, i pugni contro il proprio banco, lo sguardo deciso: - Sarebbe un enorme peccato rovinare una cerimonia così studiata! Mi offro per il ruolo di sposa! -  
Alfred fece appena in tempo a trattenere un ghigno soddisfatto alla vista di Russia lì vicino che allontanava la sedia da quella di sua sorella, che riprese parola: - Assolutamente no! - si oppose: - Questa è una cerimonia fatta su misura per Arthur e Francis! - rivolse un sorriso a Bielorussia: - Non ti preoccupare, Natalia! Quando sarà il momento, mi offrirò come  _wedding planner_! -.  
Stranamente, Bielorussia non lo ringraziò - doveva essere una moda, fare gli ingrati - ma lo fissò con gli occhi ridotti a fessure. E dire che non aveva nessunissimo motivo per farlo. Ma, in fondo, le donne erano strane, quindi tanto valeva rinunciare a capirle.  
\- Ancora insisti? - ovviamente, era Inghilterra.  
\- Ma io vi ho proposto un'alternativa assolutamente perfetta! - gli ricordò Alfred: - Facciamo la cerimonia, vi sposate e divorziate subito! Appena Vatican dirà "Vi dichiaro marito e moglie"- -  
\- Marito e  _marito_ , semmai. - lo corresse Arthur.  
\- -voi annuncerete il vostro divorzio! - a quell'idea, America sentì come una lampadina accendersi nella sua testa: - Tra l'altro, il matrimonio più breve della storia mi sembra sia durato meno di un'ora! - il passare il tempo a leggere cose assurde su Internet stava cominciando a dare i suoi frutti: - Quindi, se farete così, entrerete nel  _Guinness World Record_! E potrò dire a tutti: "Io c'ero!". E documenterò tutto e narrerò l'incredibile vicenda a chiunque e- -  
\- Messa così, non sembra una cosa malvagia. -  
La frase di Francis portò sia Alfred che Arthur a fissarlo, raggiante l'uno e atterrito l'altro.  
\- Stai scherzando. - disse Inghilterra.  
\- Dai, Arthur, sarebbe come un gioco! - esclamò Francia, di colpo di tutt'altra idea: - Non lo faremo come nazioni, ma come individui! Francis Bonnefoy e Arthur Kirkland! -  
\- E questo dovrebbe convincermi a prender parte a quest'idiozia? - Inghilterra fece un passo indietro: - Lo so che vuoi farlo solo perché è una scusa per fare una festa e perché, secondo quell'unico neurone che evidentemente condividi con America, per te sarebbe divertente. E poi... - un altro passo indietro, lo sguardo allucinato: - Io non firmerò mai niente con te e lui presenti.  _Never._  E non fingerò mai di sposarmi con te. Con te presente. Con lui presente. Se lo facessi in questo caso, minimo, mi ritroverei a dover pagare tutte le spese del matrimonio e a dover spendere chissà quanto per gli alimenti! -  
Francis si passò una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo improvvisamente perso altrove.  
\- ... era il tuo obiettivo, vero? -  
Arthur non ebbe bisogno di risposte.  
-  _Disculpe si me entrometo._  - Spagna si fece avanti, con il suo eterno sorriso, ma con una strana luce negli occhi: - Purtroppo, non è una cosa che potete fare così rapidamente. Se il matrimonio non viene consumato, è considerato nullo. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... e quindi? - osò chiedere Inghilterra.  
\- Quindi... - no, decisamente, quello di Spagna non era uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi: - ... se volete fare tutto questo, dovreste sposarvi, consumare appena dichiarati coniugi e poi annunciare il vostro divorzio. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... ma sai che è un'ottima idea? - disse Francis, annuendo.  
\- E' un'idea orribile! - quasi si soffocò Arthur, il volto improvvisamente di un bordeaux intenso.  
\- Grazie per averlo fatto notare,  _chéri_! - sorrise Francia, stranamente sbrilluccicante.  
-  _De nada._  - rispose Spagna, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
America potè giurare di aver sentito un sibilato: -  _Fuck you, Spain._  - provenire dalle parti di Inghilterra.  
\- Evvabbè. - sospirò, alzando le spalle: - Non si potrà fare il matrimonio di un secondo. Però, che volete che sia? - alzò un dito, pronto a proporre una soluzione: - Fate una sveltina di dieci minuti e risolvete il problema! Sarà comunque il matrimonio più brev- -  
-  _WHAT?_  - -  _Dix minutes?_  -  
Nel giro di un istante, America vide alcune nazioni scattare: Finlandia coprì le orecchie a Sealand, Australia a Wy, Cipro a Repubblica Turca di Cipro Nord, Estonia a Lettonia, Svizzera a Liechtenstein e Germania a Nord Italia.  
In realtà, anche Norvegia provò a coprire le orecchie ad Islanda, ma quest'ultimo sgusciò via con straordinaria rapidità.  
\- Ma... questi discorsi... - pigolò Ucraina, completamente rossa.  
\- Ci sono dei bambini! - tuonò Vash, furioso.  
\- Perché quelle facce? - chiese Alfred, confuso, rivolto più ad Inghilterra: - E' una buona soluzione, no? -  
Per tutta risposta, davanti alla faccia di Arthur fece di nuovo la sua apparizione la penna che non aveva lasciato neppure un istante: - Questa penna è programmata per ficcarsi nell'occhio azzurro di un imbecille biondo e non è necessario che sia francese. -  
\- Ma perché dici così? - protestò America, le mani ai fianchi: - Francis è d'accordo! -  
\- Sorvolando sul fatto che sto seriamente cominciando a credere che questo qui ti stia traviando mandandoti onde francesi attraverso la Statue of Liberty... - rispose Arthur, più acido del solito: - ... la piattaforma di Sealand si chiama "piattaforma" perché è di forma piatta. C'è soltanto una casetta. Secondo la vostra geniale idea, dovremmo consumare lì davanti a tutti o a pochi metri! -  
-  _Igen!_  - saltò su Ungheria, quasi sgolandosi.  
-  _No!_  - rispose subito Inghilterra.  
-  _Pourquoi?_  - chiese Francia, come se fosse una cosa normalissima.  
Arthur sembrava sul punto di lanciare qualcosa: - Perché, se provi ad avvicinarti a me, ti castro con un temperamatite. -  
Francis sbattè più volte le palpebre, confuso: -  _Mais_... al matrimonio, non avresti nessun temperamatite! -  
\- Vogliamo scommettere? - sibilò Inghilterra, con un improvviso sorriso sinistro, lo sguardo folle.  
Alfred non si stupì troppo della schizofrenia compulsiva di Arthur, né prestò attenzione al brusìo concitato delle altre nazioni - né ai diversi svenimenti e a qualche crisi esistenziale.  
"Si è presentato l'ennesimo ostacolo." rimuginò, cercando in fretta una soluzione: "Ma un vero eroe sa come far fronte agli imprevisti! E poi, se appaiono così tanti ostacoli, alla fine ci sarà più soddisfazione! Ecco, trovato!".  
\- Tranquilli, ho la soluzione! - prese parola, portando di nuovo tutti gli sguardi su di sé: - Ho capito che, purtroppo, non ci sarà la possibilità di entrare nel  _Guinness World Record_. Magari riproveremo un'altra volta. -  
\- Ma direi di no. -  
America ignorò l'interruzione di Inghilterra e proseguì: - Quindi, vi basterà andare in viaggio di nozze! -.  
Prima di poter essere bloccato per l'ennesima volta - già vedeva Arthur pronto a ribattere -, si affrettò a dire: - Per questo motivo, sono sicuro che Virgin Islands potrà offrirvi un alloggio! -.  
Silenzio.  
Isole Vergini Americane e Isole Vergini Britanniche lo fissarono, gli occhi spalancati.  
\- Dicevo United States Virgin Islands. - specificò Alfred, vedendo l'altra tirare un sospiro di sollievo: - Non credo che France accetterebbe di andare in viaggio di nozze da una che ha "British" nel nome! -.  
\- Virgin Islands? - Arthur stava ridendo. Brutto segno. Lo vide rivolgersi a Francis, con uno sguardo maligno: - Perché, tu puoi andarci? Credevo ti sparassero a vista! -  
\- E tu avresti lo sconto fedeltà? - ribattè Francia, stizzito.  
\- Ovvio che no! - esclamò Inghilterra. Quando si accorse del sottointeso significato della frase, diede un violento colpo di tosse e specificò: - Una di loro è un mio territorio d'oltremare. Ecco. -.  
-  _Oui, bien sûr._  - rispose Francis, trionfante.  
\- Sono senz'altro molto più dignitoso e morigerato di te! - ormai la voce di Arthur si era alzata di un numero indefinito di ottave.  
Contro ogni aspettattiva, Francia non ribattè. Forse avrebbe voluto, ma sembrava che la frase di Inghilterra lo avesse spiazzato.  
E gli avesse causato un attacco di ilarità piuttosto violento, a giudicare da com'era stato costretto a tornare seduto, dopo un vano tentativo di soffocare le risate.  
Arthur sembrava definitivamente pietrificato.  
-  _Oh, damn it!_  - Isole Vergini Americane si alzò, furiosa, il viso rosso quasi quanto quello di Inghilterra: - Ci avete davvero stancato con questi giochi di parole infantili con il nostro nome! Sono pure più vecchi di tutti voi messi assieme, un briciolo di originalità! - incrociò le braccia al petto, irritata: - Basta, appena finisce questo inutile meeting, andrò a cambiare nome in United States Nymphos Islands! -  
-  _I'll go with you!_  - annuì Isole Vergini Britanniche, indignata.  
\- Eddai,  _sis_! - la raggiunse America, dandole una leggera pacca sulla spalla che parve mozzarle il respiro: - Non prendertela, si scherza! -  
\- Allora non te la prenderai... - sibilò lei, mentre le sue labbra si curvavano in un sorriso: - ... se darò voce a tutto il mio repertorio di battute infantili e scontate sulla  _Cold War_ , vero? -.  
"... ah.".  
Alfred trasse un profondo respiro e tornò da Arthur e Francis con aria grave, così serio da costringerli a fermarsi.  
Fermarsi perché Inghilterra aveva ritenuto opportuno mettere a tacere le risate di Francia con le mani - o meglio, con i pugni - e da lì era partito uno dei loro soliti discorsi colmi di profonde argomentazioni. Se non altro, la penna era stata lanciata sul banco e non era stata infilzata in nessun occhio.  
\- In effetti, le Virgin Islands sono un posto orribile. - pronunciò, evitando accuratamente di guardare in direzione del comunista col naso grosso che aveva anche casualmente dimenticato di inserire nella sua lista: - Non le consiglierei mai a nessuno. Soprattutto per un viaggio di nozze. -  
\- Ehi, non farci cattiva pubblicità! - gli urlò dietro Isole Vergini Americane.  
\- Oh, che peccato. - disse Arthur, piatto: - Sembra proprio che non potremo consumare un bel niente e che quindi non si potrà fare nessun matrimonio. -  
\- Ma c'è un mondo intero a nostra disposizione! - gli ricordò Francis, liberando il collo dalla presa fin troppo salda di una mano inglese: - Perché sei così negativo? Non sarebbe un matrimonio a lungo termine e, per il resto, che differenza ti fa una volta in p- - la mano era tornata dov'era, di nuovo stretta.  
\- Non vedo perché tu sia così ansioso, visto che potrebbe essere la tua ultima volta. - rispose Inghilterra, cercando una qualsiasi cosa con cui fare abbastanza male.  
\- Non vi preoccupate! - Alfred ritrovò il suo buonumore, ben deciso a portare a termine ciò che si era prefissato: - Non importa quanti ostacoli si pareranno sulla vostra strada, io vi aiuterò a creare la Frangleterre! -  
\- La che cosa? - quasi urlò Arthur, scattando in piedi e liberando Francis dalla sua morsa - non prima di essersi preso una ginocchiata in pieno stomaco, quindi non era proprio scattato in piedi, era più scattato a gambe tese e busto in avanti.  
\- Beh, se vi sposerete, dovrete adottare anche un nome comune! - gli ricordò America: - Invece di chiamarvi France-England o Kingdom of France and England o cose così, potreste fondere i vostri nomi! -.  
\- E' carino "Frangleterre"! - intervenne Francia, facendo di sì con la testa.  
\- Idea della BBC. - riconobbe Alfred, dato che sarebbe stato molto poco eroico appropriarsi dei meriti altrui.  
\- E sulla  _mia_  emittente avrebbero coniato un nome tanto orrendo? - si stupì Inghilterra.  
\- E invece "Frangleterre" è carino. - ribadì Francis.  
\- Non si può sentire. - ribattè Arthur: - Se proprio proprio proprio fossi costretto a sposarti, cosa che avverrebbe solo se vincessi alla lotteria, trovassi una banconota da cinquanta sterline in una scarpa, mi regalassero una fornitura di the per un anno, non mi facessero pagare i fili per il cucito, vedessi un platano volare, apparissero tre arcobaleni contemporaneamente, cadesse un meteorite capace di creare un grosso cratere in cui si scoprirebbero valanghe di diamanti, ved- -  
-  _Une seconde!_  -  
Arthur si fermò, Francis continuò a scrivere su un block notes tirato fuori dal nulla: - ... grosso... cratere... con... diamanti... - alzò lo sguardo, sorridente: - Puoi andare avanti. -.  
\- Ah, okay. - fece Inghilterra, riprendendo: - Dicevo. Se vedessi un unicorno a strisce, se ottenessi una visita guidata ad Hogwarts, se riuscissi a viaggiare attraverso gli specchi e se me lo chiedesse la regina in persona, allora- -  
\- Per curiosità... - lo interruppe nuovamente Francia, scorrendo con lo sguardo quanto aveva scritto sul block notes: - Tutte queste cose devono succedere in questo preciso ordine cronologico oppure va bene anche un ordine casuale? - chiese, spostando l'attenzione su di lui.  
Un sopracciglio inarcato, Arthur rispose: - Beh, no, anche casuale. -  
-  _Bien._  - sospirò Francis, aggiungendo qualcosa in cima al foglietto.  
\- Insomma, se proprio fosse... - riprese parola Inghilterra: - ... allora sarebbe molto meglio "Englance". -.  
Francia posò block notes e penna sul banco, per poi scuotere la testa: - Assolutamente no. "Frangleterre" è molto meglio! -  
\- Englance. - ripeté Arthur, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Frangleterre. -  
\- Englance. -  
\- Frangleterre. -  
\- Englance. -  
\- Frangleterre. -  
\- Englance. -  
-  _Dieu_ , Arthur, non senti come suona male? - sbottò Francia.  
\- Uhm... - fece Inghilterra, piegando appena la testa di lato, quasi ci stesse davvero pensando: -  _Yes._  In effetti, "Englance" suona davvero malissimo. -  
\- ...  _vraiment?_  - si stupì l'altro, e con lui tutti i presenti, Alfred compreso.  
-  _Yes._  - confermò Inghilterra, tranquillo: - Soprattutto nella parte finale. Quindi, perché non "England" e basta? -  
\- ... cosa? - Francis fece un passo indietro, improvvisamente spaventato.  
A giudicare dal ghigno malefico di Arthur, forse ne aveva motivo: - Perché "unire", quando tu puoi benissimo diventare territorio inglese? -  
\- Direi che sarebbe molto meglio se tu diventassi territorio francese! - ribattè l'altro, gli occhi di colpo esaltati.  
"La schizofrenia deve essere contagiosa." notò America, facendosi dunque più lontano possibile: "E quella di Arthur è pure peggiorata...".  
\- Vuoi? - Prussia gli mise un grosso pacco di patatine sotto il naso, molto simile alle migliaia di altri pacchi di patatine che gli altri stavano mangiando da un po', gli sguardi incollati a  _quei due_.  
Ovviamente, America non se lo fece ripetere.  
\- Io ho avuto la tua Calais per quasi due secoli! - esclamò Inghilterra, ormai infervorato: - Quindi è logico che me la riprenda e che estenda il mio dominio a tutto il resto della tua casa! -  
Ormai le loro voci avevano raggiunto livelli da tenori e stavano per arrivare di nuovo alle mani ma, finché non avessero cominciato ad attaccarsi con pugnali, spade, fucili, cannoni, pistole o bicchierini di plastica, nessuno li avrebbe di certo fermati.  
\- Se la metti in questi termini... - fece Francia: - ... allora è più logico che sia io a dominare te, visto che ho conquistato le tue regioni vitali! -.  
Silenzio.  
Arthur era rimasto ad occhi spalancati, il volto di un rosso acceso: - ... e questo cosa c'entra? -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... parlavo delle regioni vitali geografiche, Angleterre. - rispose Francis, con un sospiro.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... detto da te, sembrava equivoco. - parlò Inghilterra, immobile.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... e comunque, "Frangleterre" suona molto meglio di "Englance". - disse Francia ancora una volta, sbloccando Arthur, che subito ribattè: - Ma se non si può sentire! E' decisamente meglio "Englance", ho detto! -  
\- Frangleterre! -  
\- Englance! -  
\- Frangleterre! -  
\- Englance! -  
\- Frangleterre! -  
\- Englance! -  
\- Secondo me, finiscono con "Englance". - scommise Alfred, parlando a bocca piena.  
\- Secondo me, finiscono con "Frangleterre". - lo contraddì Spagna, lì vicino.  
\- Secondo me, finiscono con una prognosi. - disse Prussia.  
In effetti, erano di nuovo passati ai discorsi argomentati, il che rendeva la previsione di Gilbert la più probabile.  
\- Ecco, visto? -  
Quando sentì una presenza al suo fianco, America quasi saltò sul posto, colto di sorpresa.  
\- MATT! - urlò, scandalizzato: - Dovresti smetterla di apparire all'improvviso! -  
\- Veramente sono qui da più di un'ora. - gli fece notare Canada, con la sua voce quasi impercettibile - soprattutto se sovrastata dalle urla inconsulte dei due psicopatici.  
\- Comunque... - riprese la parola Matthew: - Hai visto? Era come dicevo. Non avevano programmato nessun matrimonio. -.  
\- Uhm, sai, Matt... - confessò Alfred, convinto che, tanto, in un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe riuscito a mettere in pratica la sua lista, anche solo per gioco: - ... mi è venuto un dubbio. -  
\- ... ossia? - lo incitò Canada.  
\- Ma se loro due si sposassero... - disse America, aggrottando la fronte: - ... noi due saremmo fratelli- -  
\- Veramente lo siamo gi- -  
\- ... o cognati? -.  
Si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
A quanto sembrava, neppure suo fratello sapeva rispondere.  
\- ... in realtà... - concluse Alfred, non vedendo altra alternativa: - ... sono sempre stati sposati e non l'hanno mai saputo. -  
Matthew annuì appena: - Questo spiegherebbe molte cose. -.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

×  _Sembrerebbe_  che la celeberrima (?) vicenda della possibile unione tra Francia e Inghilterra per far fronte alla crisi di Suez (per la quale non credo ci sia bisogno di spendere parole) sia stata resa nota soltanto nel 2007, attraverso un articolo apparso sul sito della BBC. [Qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unione_franco-britannica#Progetti_moderni) tutte le spiegazioni, con tanto di link al succitato articolo e riferimenti ai "precedenti tentativi" di unione dei due paesi.  
× Riguardo la "firma con l'alfabeto giapponese": se ci avete fatto caso, nel celebre episodio, prima che Arthur pasticci il foglio per renderlo nullo, la firma sul contratto è in katakana. Quindi, ho pensato che, per togliersi di torno Francis e scampare al matrimonio, in seguito *perché è ovvio ci sia stato un seguito (?)* abbia  _davvero_  firmato in katakana. E, dato che lui ha cercato di insegnare l'inglese a Kiku, non vedo perché quest'ultimo non gli abbia insegnato il giapponese - o almeno a scrivere il suo nome in katakana.  
× Sicuramente lo sapranno tutti, ma lo dico comunque: la Statua della Libertà è un regalo che i francesi fecero agli americani per celebrare il primo centenario dell'Indipendenza.  
× "Territori d'oltremare" è il termine moderno e più carino per "colonie".  
× Calais fu territorio inglese dal 1360 al 1558.  
× 1066: [I normanni francesi conquistano l'Inghilterra](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conquista_normanna_dell'Inghilterra).

**Author's Note:**

> Se pensate che sia una grandissima scemenza e che sia spudoratamente FrUk... avete ragione e non lo negherò neppure per un istante.
> 
> E io vedo troppo Alfred frukkista (!), così come vedo troppo Francis usukkista (!). O meglio, sono seriamente convinta che Alfred "tiferebbe" per loro due, in una FrUk, mentre Francis, in una UsUk, dispenserebbe consigli (?) ad America. E, in entrambi i casi, sparlerebbero di Arthur. Con Arthur presente, ovviamente.  
> Pensarli nemici, che si odiano o addirittura rivali in amore, per me, è inconcepibile. XD *Poi ognuno è libero di fare come vuole.*
> 
> \- Ma, Soe, cosa significa il titolo? E' un qualche riferimento simbolico? -  
> Uhm, no.  
> In realtà, la cosa è molto più semplice.  
> Fragole di terra.  
> Frangleterre.  
> Sì, è imbecille come sembra.  
> *Fugge*
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto questa oneshot pregna di idiozia~


End file.
